Todo por un simple encargo
by chocolana
Summary: R G: Ren a pedido de Pilika sera el nuevo entrenador de este. Y las consecuencias seran enormesR Cap4: Todos quedan sorprendidos al saber porque Horo grito. Y en la tarde Ren lo hace entrenar ¿Por que Pino es tan HuekoFresa? Y... ¿Hay un ganador?
1. ¿Un día normal?

chocolana: segunda vez que subo esto ¬¬ 

horo: U

estrella: no nos quiere T.T

chocolana: ya me di cuenta T.T

horo: a mi tampoco me quieren T.T

estrella: abrazo en grupo? T.T?

horo y chocolana: SHIIII! TOT se abrazan

ren: pateticos, me dan vergüenza, este es el fic! A VER SI LE GUSTA ESTA IDIOTES!

Señales:

...- Diálogos -...-... Descripción de lo que hacen mientras conversan o... hablan en voz alta persona que esta pensando En donde...

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Todo Por Un Simple Encargo ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

¥§§§¥ Un Día Normal? ¥§§§¥

Ya empezaba otro día cualquiera. Ren se despertó, miró hacia la ventana, como ya era de costumbre. Luego de eso se levantó, fue al baño y finalmente se vistió.

Después de vestirse fue al comedor donde se encontró con yoh y anna, que ya estaban arodillados en el suelo con el desayuno servido por tamao, los saludó y luego se sentó. Poco a poco fueron llegando los habitantes de la casa, ryu, manta, horo horo, y como ya era costumbre éste llegó último, nos referimos a garfield. Todos comenzaron a desayunar, luego de haber terminado el desayuno, se fueron cada uno a lo suyo, claro esta. Por ejemplo ren se fue a entrenar, anna a ver sus telenovelas, yoh a entrenar por el mandato de anna-san, ryu a comprar tamao a hacer el aseo de la casita-chan, y horo... bueno, él se fue a descansar, ya que su hermana no estaba presente como para que lo obligara a entrenar.

Estaba ren entrenando tranquilamente cuando llegó horo, y como era de esperar ren se enojo y beybatallaron ... ejem... digo, lucharon...

.- BAKAAAAAAAAAAA! ANDATE A FREGAR A OTRO LADO!

.- ay! sí, pobre señorito, cómo puede ser tan delicadito?

.- o QUE NO SOY DELICADO, BAKA!...

.- entonces por qué siempre cuidas tanto tu ropita, acaso eso no es ser delicadito?

.- O¨NOOOO, bueno... quizás un poco, PERO ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

.- uy! que sensible, no me gustaría seguir molestando al principito...

.- MEJOR VETE ANTES DE QUE TE MUELA A GOLPES!

.- QUIERES PROBAR!

.- CLAROOOOOOOO!

.- POR MI ESTÁ BIÉN!

Y después de su "pacífica" conversación, fueron al ya acostumbrado lugar de batalla, el cual era el jardín, se pararon frente a frente; se miraron con rencor, tomaron posición de ataque, cada uno hizo su poseción de objeto, y luego, se enfrentaron. Ren iba ganándole, pero de repente horo le da en el brazo, rayos, ren, por venganza, le daña con su cuchilla en todo el cuerpo, y con eso terminó su batalla, pero no la guerra.

.- Me heriste el brazo, estas mejorando...

.- SIIIIIIIII! te di en el brazo, - . -U pero me duele todo mi cuerpo, ya que ALGUIEN que no voy a nombrar, pero que esta en frente mío, me HIRIO TODO EL CUERPO

.- quién habrá sido? . . XDDDDDDDDDDDD YO, POR SUPUESTO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

.- O.O demente...

.- gracias por el halago...

.- o.O raro...

.- NO SOY RARO, SOY ESPECIAL! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

.- y... no es lo mismo? ..U

.- NOOOOOOOO! Raro es que es AY, y especial es por decir extraño

.- ah... ya captar

.- se dice ya capte

.- como sea, se entiende igual, no todos tenemos que tener la vocalización gramática lingüística perfecta

.- OO

.- qué?

.- hablaste correctamente algo... DIFÍCIL!

.- ..U de veras?

.- si, me asombraste, realmente no esperaba eso de una persona como tu

.- oh... gracias, espera... ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY UN INCURTO IDIOTA?

.- no exactamente, solo lo estaba insinuando

.- ah... ya nn

.- ... - . -UUU quién te entiende?

.- mi mami I.I, no, cierto ella no me entiende; mi papi I.I, no, tampoco; mi hermana I.I, NO, ELLA POR NINGÚN MOTIVO

.- ... --U oki, solo espero que no me contagies

.- de qué? I.I que yo sepa no estoy enfermo, o me enferme I.I?

.- de tu estupidez, obvio

.- ... yo no soy estúpido TT.TT solo me cuesta entender algunas cosas

.- mmm... si claro, bueno, como sea, mejor vamos para adentro, para beber algo

.- shiiiiiiiiiiii O

Después de eso entraron en dirección hacia la cocina

.- Oye len, quieres que te sirva un vaso de leche?

.- bueno, gracias

RenMe ofreció algo, como se le ocurrió, acaso le dijeron, no, lo dudo, no hay nadie aparte de nosotros dos en la cocina, oh... será que los milagros existen, podrá ser que él... este... empezando... a... PENSAAAAAAR, ESO SERÍA INCREIBLEEEEEE!

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! APOCALIPSIS!

.- qué te pasa len?

.- eh, genial, hable en voz alta!

.- eh?

.- no, nada, estaba hablando solo

.- aps nn

.-

.- oye...

.- qué quieres horo?

.- toma, aquí tienes tu vaso de leche

.- gracias

renmmm... como se le ocurrió... todavía estoy sorprendido... cómo le hizo?

.- oye len?

.- qué?

.- te sientes bien?

.- si

.- seguro, no estarás enfermo?- se acerca a len, y le pone la mano en la frente

.- / NO ME TOQUES CON TUS MANOS SUCIAS!

.- ay, pero mira si que eres delicadito, además tengo mis manos limpias, me las lave señorito para servirle SU vaso de leche

.- ... O.O te lavaste las manos para servirme mi vaso de leche?

.- sipo, acaso querías que te lo sirviera con las manos sucias...?

.- de acuerdo, QUIÉN ERES TU, Y DÓNDE DEJASTE A HORO?

.- O YO SOY HORO HORO, QUÉ TE PASA?

.- entonces... que te fumastes hoy?

.- yo no fumo ..U, hace mal para los pulmones nn, me puede dar cancer X.X

.- ah... que droga te dieron?

.- eh... nada ..U, yo no consumo droga nn, eso te puede darte ganas de suicidarte XX

.- ah... que comiste en el desayuno?

.- lo que todos comimos ..UUUU " y... a este que le pasa, desde cuando tiene complejo de paco?"

.- eh... bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación- se empieza a ir

.- Ren!

.- qué quieres ahora horo?

.- tu vasito de leche- se lo pone en frente- toma nn

.- eh, si gracias- lo recibe y se marcha, quedando solo horo en la cocina

.- y a este cauro que le pasa?

cuando iba subiendo ren las escaleras, se cayo algo, y ese algo era una foto donde salía el y horo peleándose

.- desde cuando comenzaste a pensar horo?...- se fija más en la foto- horo se ve lindo...- analiza lo que dijo- O.O? QUE DEMONIOS? QUE CHINGADA DIJE?

Desde abajo horo escucha que ren grita algo así que sube rápidamente para ver que pasaba

.- REN, pasa algo?- le pone la mano en el hombro

.- eh/ NOOOO- lo vota y sale corriendo hacia su pieza a encerrarse en ella

.- y ahora que bicho le pico a este?- vuelve a bajar las escaleras y se va al patio

En el cuarto de Ren

ren estúpido horo, estúpida foto que me hizo decir algo raro! baka, baka, baka!- vuelve a mirar la foto y se fija muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho en horo- en realidad... esta bien lindo mi horo...- analiza de nuevo lo que dijo- O.O MATAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O MATAKA, MATAKA, MATAKA!

En el patio

horo y a ren que le pasa?- lo escucha gritar- ijole... esta bien raro, naaaaa... pa mi que su leche esta vencida xDDDDD- escucha a el viento susurrar - eso... me recuerda a... ren-chan nn, me pregunto si ren habrá sido siempre así de quisquilloso, neee... para mi que fueron las hormonas

En la pieza de Ren

ren baka... baka... bakaaaa... O SHIRE!- empieza a hacerle una cruz con el dedo a horo- SHIREEEEEEE!...- se detiene- IEEEEE!- toma la foto y se la coloca en el pecho- mejor no mueras idiota...

ren necesito... uf... que tal si... eso! muakakakakakaka- sale de su pieza para entrar en la de horo- lalalalala... mmm...- se mete en sus cosas y saca una pequeñísima foto donde salia horo cuando era un niñito de 5 añitos de edad con otro pequeño encima de un arbolito muuuuuuy alto- que... lindo... lindo, lindo, lindo, ... BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O, ... mejor me voy- sale de la pieza de horo y entra de nueva en su pieza llevandose la foto con el- donde te puedo guardar?... mmm...- miro por todos lados y ve un cajon con llave- ahí! pero... yo no tengo la llave... mmm... eso!- a la foto le amarra un cordel transparente

En donde Anna

Se ve a anna viendo su teleserie de la tarde, mientras que yoh llegaba más que exhausto a tirarse en el suelo cerca de anna. Al notarse que yoh no se movía anna lo sacudió

.- yoh...

.- ...

.- terminaste todos tus ejercicios?- cara seria y voz indiferente

.- hai...- sigue en la misma posición

.- anda ahora mismo a comprar

.- anna...

.- ahora...

.- annita...

.- que? que quieres?

.- no me puedo parar, mis piernas no responden... me ayudas a pararme? jijiji, por favor- carita de drogadito con la droguita más juerte del mundo

.- ... ... ...- lo ayuda a parase

.- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOwwwwww- pierde el equilibrio y se cae encima de anna

.- ... ... ...- se escucha el palpitar de los chikos y se ve como le suben los colores- ... ... ...

.- annita...- acerca su labios hasta los oídos de anna- sabias que te ves muy linda cuando estas sonrojada?

.- ... ... ...- le pega un pequeñísimo gran golpe en la cara que lo saca volando- NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO YOH ASAKURA!

En algun lugar de la casa

Se ve a tamao tamamura limpiando feliz y hábilmente todo el lugar, de tal manera que todo queda reluciente en menos de un segundo.

Luego de terminar de limpiar la habitación se queda mirando al techo como santísima idiota ... bueno, mientras admiraba el peculiar techo pareció recordar algo muy importante y salio volando de la habitación.

En alguna especie de mall

Tenemos a un tipo todo fleto, ejem... digo, a un ryu feliz admirando prendas mientras conversa con un tipo aun mas fle... el, luego de algo de conversación muchas miradas y muchísimo tiempo perdido, ryu y el tipo ese intercambian unos papeles con algo escrito en ellos, después de esto cada quien para su lado.

Al volver a pasar enfrente de la tienda ryu, dudo, pero... entro a comprarse... ropa

Donde manta

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NO PUEDE SER!- grita manta mirando a su laptop

.- señor manta... por favor no se altere- dice un mujer vestida de azul

.- . NO PUEDE SER! NO PUEDE SER! MATAKAA! CHIKUSO!- manta cae al piso con arroas en sus ojos.

En donde horo

horo golpea afanosamente una puerta

.- REEEENNNNNN! sale! acompáñame a buscar la encomienda de mi hermana!

.- NO! NO VOY!

.- ya po ren! no seas pesado y acompáñame!- golpea aun mas fuerte la puerta

.- dale! NO QUIERO IR! NO! NO! Y NO!

.- y que pasa si de la encomienda sale mi hermana? no quiero estar solo con ella y con sus maléficas cosas!

.- ...

.- di que si ren!

.- ...- ren abre la puerta

.- si? nn?

.- tengo que? u.uUUU

.- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- lo abraza efusivamente

.- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH/ SUELTAME! NO ME TOQUES CON TUS MANOS SUCIAS!

.- AH! que te pasa! tengo mis manos más que limpias!- las muestra y están... RELUCIENTES!

.- ... de acuerdo...

Bajan las escaleras, abren la puerta de entrada y salen hacia el camino que los llevara hasta donde se encuentra la encomienda. Por el camino horo ve unas vacas y se las muestra animosamente a ren, diciéndole las buenas que son las vacas y el bien que aporta hacia la comunidad, a lo cual solo ren responde con una sola palabra "si".

Al llegar, horo va nerviosamente a buscar la encomienda, temblando, con millones de gotitas en todo el cuerpo. Ve a la señorita con un leve color azul, y esta apunto de desmayarse, pero ren que estaba al lado, lo sujeta y lo zamarrea para que no se caiga.

.- disculpe, tendrá un paquete al nombre de horosui?- pregunta ren aun sujetándole fuertemente el brazo de su amigo

.- a ver... me parece mucho que si- se da media vuelta y observa una libreta- si, y es enorme!

.- tráigalo- dice ren ahora afirmando para que horo no se escapase

.- de inmediato!- da media vuelta y grita hacia alguien- OYE! EL PAQUETE 00254869! TRAELO!- y en poco tiempo llego el famoso paquete.

.- quien de los dos es horosui?- pregunta la señorita mirando atenta

.- ... ... y... yo... yo soy... el desdichado TT.TT- levanta horo su dedo tímidamente

.- firme aquí por favor- le muestra una pequeña libreta- gracias, tome- le da su paquete- hasta pronto

.- ... ... ... es... ... es...- el paquete solo mide la mínima suma de 2 metros de ancho, 1.70 metros de largo y 2 metros de alto- ... ES ELLA! ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTA ADENTRO! TT.TT

.- ya ábrelo horo, no seas cobarde

.- tengo miedo, ábrelo tu por mi, si, por favor!- horo pone carita de cordero apunto de degollar.

.- de acuerdo, como sea- ren se acerca y abre el paquete, del cual sale infinidades de pesas de entrenamiento y con el un gordo papiro en que esta mucho de algo escrito

.- ... TT.TT voy a morir- horo ve el papiro y lo abre- . NO PUEDE SER!- mira todos los números (sobre pasan el millón -UU)- POR QUE MI HERMANA ME HACE ESTO?

.- a ver...- ren ve al principio y fuertemente lee lo que esta con letras mega grandes- Y HERMANO PARA SABER QUE CUMPLIRAS CON TODO LO MANDADO ESTARAS BAJO LA CUSTODIA DE REN! Y SI NO ENTRENAS EL TE VA A CASTIGAR!

.- O.Ou... TT.TT ahora si toy muerto!... .- se cae inconsciente en el piso

En la casa+

Horo se despierta en su habitación y ve borrosamente a alguien a su lado, lo ve con cara de preocupación, no ve muy bien, y como todo esta a oscuras no puede reconocer la sombra, recuerda unas manos tibias que lo tomaban, pero no estaba seguro de cual era la verdad, también le dolía mucho la cabeza. Ahora volvió a fijarse en la sombra, le pareció reconocerla así que dijo confuso el nombre del dueño de la sombra.

.- r... ren?- decía mientras se sienta y se firma la cabeza

La sombra no contesta, solo se para y se va de la habitación, dejando las cortinas y la puerta muy juntas.

horo... entonces... quien era, y si era él por que no me contesto... por que, por que esta tan extraño desde... desde... desde cuando esta así?...mmm... a ver, a ver... desde... DESDE QUE LE SERVI SU VASO DE LECHE! AHORA PUEDO DECIR DE QUE SU LECHE ESTA VENCIDA! Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE TIENE EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS!

En el patio

Apoyado en un árbol de gran tamaño y noble aspecto se ve al chico chino mirando la luna como si le quisiera decir algo, o mejor dicho... si le decía algún plan macabro...

.- ya veras horo... te voy a hacer pagar por lo que me hiciste pensar... ya lo veras... MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Al dia siguiente, horo se levanto como si nada, esperando que lo del entrenamiento de su hermana no haya sido nada más que una horrible pesadilla, pero cual errado estaba, en realidad lo del entrenamiento iba en serio, y ren... tambien Camino por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y salio al jardín, ahí estaba parado el chico del cabello en punta

.- hola re...

.- llegas tarde

.- eh?

.- tu entrenamiento debió haber comenzado hace una hora

.- O.O no...- horo comienza a temblar- NO ERA UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA! ES VERDAD! TTOTT

.- no exageres, has...- mira la lista- 100 lagartijas, da 120 vueltas alrededor de la casa, levanta esas pesas- muestra unas enormes y pesadas pesas- por una hora y media, y cuando termines me avisas para decirte lo que sigue

.- .#

.- VAMOS! APURATE! NO TENGO TODO EL DIA!

.- TT.TT estoy seguro que tu me odias con toda tu alma, porque me obligas a entrenar con las maléficas cosas de mi hermana TT.TT

.- ya cállate y comienza a entrenar...

Ren se aparta y se queda bien distanciado de horo, mientras practica, se fija en los movimientos de su amigo, de repente horo se cae y ren solo atina a echarse a reír como desquiciado, horo lo mira con enojo y vuelve a entrenar como si nada, pero en sus movimientos se notaban bastantes cortados por el disgusto. De la nada, ren empieza a sonreír con una risa de asesino que nadie se la podía quitar, obviamente por la mente del chino había pasado una maquiavélica idea de como hacer sufrir a horo y de paso, verle bien su figura.

Asi paso toda la tarde horo entrenando a lo yoh, cuando por fin llego la noche horo se sentía morir, ni siquiera comió en la mesa si no que paso directamente a su pieza arrastrándose, para tirarse en su cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.

En la madrugada, hablemos entre las 3:00 a.m. y las 4:00 a.m. La misma sombra de la vez anterior entra en la pieza de horo, se arrodilla en una esquina y lo despertó suave y tranquilamente, bueno, no tan tranquilo

.- mmmmmmfff...si?- horo se sienta y se sacude- hola tu de nuevo... sombra que desconozco

.-... ... ... ... ...- le entrega un buen plato de comida

.- O.O- lo recibe- gracias - mmm...- lo prueba- TT esta delicioso -

.-... ... ... ...- se va de la habitación

.- no me dijo quien era... QUIZAS ES UN ALMA EN PENA! TT.TT me están penando... ne

Horo sigue comiendo, y cada vez encuentra la comida más rica, después de comer se cae profundamente dormido.

En la mañana ren entro despacio y sigilosamente en la pieza de horo, sin hacer ningún ruido, se agacho hasta su oído.

.- HORO DESPIERTA INMEDIATAMENTE TIENES QUE ENTRENAR!- grito fuertemente

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- horo choca con el techo para luego caer en su cama, aunque no por completo, primero su cuerpo, luego su alma, y finalmente su espíritu

.- no exageres, vístete rápido que tenemos que entrenar...- media vuelta y una sonrisa maléfica aparece

.- TT.TT bu...

Después de levantarse, caminar hasta el baño, ducharse, vestirse, peinarse y comer algo a la rápida, horo estaba listo para entrenar... Cuando horo salio, espero ver a ren en el patio, pero no estaba allí, entonces pensó que quizás estaba en el jardín, fue, pero tampoco lo encontró ahí, cuando se iba a ir escucho una voz.

.- Estas listo horo, tu entrenamiento es afuera

.- eh?- se da media vuelta y lo queda mirando con confusión- a si?

.- si, pero que esperas! vamos! corre- horo y ren se ponen a correr

Dos horas después de correr sin parar, ren se detiene, estaban en una playa de arena blanca, aguas cristalinas, y rodeados por densas plantas que parecían más un bosque selvático. Pero sin embargo un poco mas lejos se encontraban muchas grandes tiendas y locales, con modernas y apreciables estructuras.

.- Aquí...- dijo ren mirando a horo

.- aquí... aquí que?- dijo horo exhausto afirmándose poniéndose las manos en los muslos

.- aquí te vas a poner a entrenar... pero...

.- pero...?- ren se le acerca y le susurra algo- QUEEEEEEEEE!- grita fuerte y asombrado de manera instantanea.

* * *

chocolana: bueno... ya... termine, SI SE, ESTA MALO! Y? MI VIDA YA!

ren: traumada, esquizofrénica, demente, paranoica

horo: LOKAAAAAAAAAA -

chocolana: CALLATE RENTADO!

horo: xDDDDDDDDDDD

ren: O

chocolana: DENTADO!

horo: dentado?... mmm... dientes... crecimiento... mmm... QUIERO MI DANONINO Y A CRECER!

ren y chocolana: O.O?

chocolana: bueno... ejem... digo, espero que alguien se haya interesado en esta porquería que dudo que alguien lea, pero igual, por si las deudas

horo: manden reviewcitos por favor n.n, y mándeme danoninos! porque ren me los quita T.T

ren: MUAKAKAKAKAKAKA- se ve comiendo danonino

chocolana: TTTOTTT NO ME KEDE NADITAS! va a buscar a su almohada y vuelve con ella abrazada

ren: XD PUDRANSE!

horo: TTTT mi danoninos T.T

chocolana: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

chocolana y horo: TOT CHAOS!


	2. Pequeñas casualidades

chocolana: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

horo: n-n SHOY HAPPY!

chocolana: TTTpTTT muchas gracias a la people que mando reviews

ren: que son idiotas ¬¬

chocolana y horo: cállate dentado ¬¬

ren: ò.ó

chocolana: bueno, bueno, fantasma de la niebla me entrego seis danoninos, uno para cada uno

horo: DANONINOOOOOO!- pide emocionadamente el suyo, y se lo entregan- SIIII!- se va a comer en un lugar seguro

chocolana: n.n aquí esta el tuyo ren... tado!- le pasa un danonino

ren: ¬¬...- se acerca y toma su danonino- hn mf.- se va murmurando cosas

chocolana: amargado, O.o, bueno, bueno... HAAAAOOOO-SAMAAAA! LYSERG! YOH!- se ve una nube de polvo

hao: si?- mirada despectiva

yoh: hola anaiz jijijiji

lyserg: hola señorita anaiz

chocolana: Buenas hao-sama- le sonríe y le entrega el danonino- esto lo envía Fantasma de la niebla

hao: gracias...

yoh: TOT y el mío?

hao: idiota- lo mira feo y se va

chocolana: toma yoh, aquí tienes- se lo entrega mientras lo mira con una sonrisa media drogada- jijiji

yoh: Gracias! siiii! DANONINO Y A CRECER!- se va cantando la canción publicitaria de danonino

chocolana: ¬¬ hola... lyserg- lo mira feo y le entrega el danonino

lyserg: gracias por entregármelo- sonrisa- y gracias a Fantasma de la niebla por mandarlo- sonrisa

chocolana: sí, sí, como sea, largo

lyserg:... que comience el fic- dice mientras se va

Señales:

'sarcasmos'

"pensamientos"

.-lo que dicen

.-- lo que hacen

.-dialogo -acción

◘tipo de mirada◘

quien piensa en narración

Dedicatoria: Se lo dedico a: ·mi sis lia· ·y a todos los que le guste esta pareja·

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Todo Por Un Simple Encargo ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

? Capítulo anterior ?

.- pero...?- ren se le acerca y le susurra algo- QUEEEEEEEEE!- grita fuerte y asombrado de manera instantánea.

¥§§§¥ Pequeñas casualidades ¥§§§¥

.- hai- dice de manera fría (1)

.- pero ren! yo no se nadar! mi hermana es una bruja!

.- pues vas a tener que aprender!

.- además...

.- además qué?

.- no tengo traje de baño... y para nadar se necesita uno

.- entonces... tendremos que ir a comprar dos

.- por qué dos? si yo solo necesito uno?

.- porque yo también necesito uno- lo agarra de la muñeca y de una forma rápida lo lleva a un edificio, que tenia una gran variedad de tiendas.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que tenía aproximadamente unos ocho pisos con sectores separados para que fuese más ordenado. Ren, que se ubicaba mucho mejor que horo en lugares grandes, atino a ver los letreritos que estaban colgando, y que decían que demonio de sector era. Ren subió la escalera mecánica sin avisarle a horo, por lo cual el último se dio cuenta y subió, literalmente corriendo por la escalera hasta alcanzar a su amigo chino.

.- me hubieses avisado ren, que hubiese pasado si me perdiera, primero me robarían y luego me violarían, y si son hombres? AAAHHH, NOOOOOO! y todo por culpa del chino!

.- pero eso no pasó, y no seas tan ridículo, quién quisiera violarte a ti que eres tan feo e idiota? "yo... por supuesto... ejem... uh... "

.- hey! no soy feo e idiota, o si, a ver...- mira hacia atrás a una jovencita- disculpa, tu que eres mujer me encuentras feo e idiota?

.- eh?...- lo mira y se pone llojita- no... para nada, eres muy lindo, quieres salir conmigo?

.- claro, eres muy bella- pero ren lo toma de una oreja- ay! ay! ay! ay! mi orejita! suéltame!

.- si se te olvida tienes que entrenar- dijo seriamente ren

.- uh... cierto, quizás algún día- le guiña un ojo

.- claro!- se pone aun más llojita

.- ven para acá horo, es por allá- toma a horo de la muñeca y se lo lleva, para un momento después girar su cabeza y lanzar una mirada llena de odio hacia la jovencita

.- uh... ren, eres malo, pude haber conseguido una novia! una novia!

.- no me importa, ahora lo que importa es tu entrenamiento para que después tu hermana no te entrene más

.- eh? qué cosa?

.- porque al final de todo eso, me refiero a la lista, decía, que si tu entrenabas todo eso, cuando ella llegara te dejaría descansar

.- shiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, VAMOS!- toma a ren de la muñeca y entra corriendo a la tienda, sube por las escaleras mecánicas- LLEGAMOS!

.- idiota, no tenías para que venir corriendo por todo el lugar.

Después de unos cuantos vistazos de traje de baños cada chico eligió cinco modelos de traje de baño, luego pidieron a uno del personal que los llevara a algún lugar para probárselos, cuando llegaron el primero en probárselos fue horo, el cual salio con unos shorts cortos de color negro de tiritas celestes, ren solo atino a quedarse sin hacer nada, ya que es su mente una y mil ideas pasaban de como desearía poder comerse a su amigo.

.- ren? cómo me queda, digo, no se ve nada?

.- ...

.- ren?...gracias por el apoyo moral- hace un puchero- ME ODIAS!

.- que no te odio "cómo puedo odiarte, si creo qué eres lo único que por primera vez quiero"

.- nee... ya vuelvo con otro!

Horo volvió a entrar y salió con otro traje, este era más largo que el anterior, de un bello color azul cielo con bordes de color agua que se iban juntando. Esta vez ren quedo en blanco

.- te queda ..mmm ... y... el otro también…

.- cierto qué si, a mi me gustaron los dos que te mostré, no se que voy a elegir! en realidad fueron lo que más me gustaron

.- yo encuentro que los dos te quedan... si... pasable "pasable, te vez excito... horo estas logrando que me... "

.- mmm... envidioso- dijo mientras ponía una dulce voz de pucherito de niñito de cuatro años- ya shé!

.- ... mmm?

.- lalalalala- mira hacia afuera y le grita a alguien, da media vuelta y mira a ren algo sorprendido, para después sonreírle- ña ña ña

.- ... ... ... ... "por qué será que esto me esta dando mala espina, me está dando rabia y no se porque" horo... a quién llamaste?

.- holasss, que bueno... poder... verte de nuevo- se escuchó decir a una femenina voz

.- qué...?- ren levanta su cabeza para solo pillarse con la misma muchacha de la escalera mecánica

.- hola- horo le sonríe ampliamente- mira... esto... cómo me queda el traje de baño?

.- ah?- la muchacha por fin se da cuenta en el estado que estaba el chico- e... esto... t... te queda muy bien

.- ah sí? que bien, oye que tal si me pruebo el otro y ahí me dices cual me queda mejor, tu sabes, como eres mujer... tu me entiendes, ya sabes, o si no seria medio... medio... llallo, si mi compa digiera que me...

.- s... si...- la chica estaba como un tomate de los más maduros

Horo volvió a entrar para ponerse el traje anterior, la chica se sentó al lado del tao, cuando ren se dio cuenta la miró con una cara de ◘MUERTE MALDITA PERRA DEL DEMONIO!◘ A lo cual solo la chica pudo responder con una cara de asustada y de ◘qué te hice?◘ (2). Un rato después vemos a horo saliendo con el traje de baño anterior, la chica quedo embobada, hipnotizada y ren... bueno también pero totalmente disimulado (3), horo quedo al frente de la chica sonriéndole exclusivamente para ella, ren estaba más que celoso, y prefiero interrumpir la atmósfera que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos.

.- y... diga la señorita como le queda el traje de baño- su voz era pesada y había una cierta ironía en sus palabras

.- pues... se ve... tan...tan... tan... hermoso...

.- ah?- horo queda boquiabierto

.- eres precioso...- la galla se tira encima de horo

.- esto... te acabo de conocer... yo... yo...- horo no sabía que hacer además de tartamudear (4)

.- eres... todo- la tipa esta apunto de besar a horo

.- YA! SI QUIEREN HACERLO VAYANSE A UN MOTEL!- gritó extremadamente fuerte sacando su posesión de objetos- TÚ!- apunta a la muchacha- HIJA DE TU MADRE! CONTROLA TUS HORMONAS!- le dijo mirándola con odio y apuntando su lanza en al frente de ella

.- eh... ren... esto- horo estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo

.- Y TU TE CALLAS SINO QUIERES QUE TE CORTE EL CUERPO EN MIL PEDACITOS!

Okey, se habrán dado cuenta de que el Tao no era un ser de bromas y de tolerancia. La chica al ver esa reacción se asustó mucho, estaba muerta de miedo y a la vez de vergüenza, ya que sabía que tenía que salir a los pasillos y todas las personas la verían salir del probador en el cual, se armó tremendo escándalo. La muchacha se armo de valor, miro por última vez a horo con un tiernasensualsoñadora mirada, volteo un poco y vio al tao, con una mirada llena de odioceloscompetividad, después la chica salía del probador.

.- esto... ren...- horo hablaba a su amigo, pero este no hacia nada- ren...? oye... ren!

.- ... vamos nos... quítate eso, ponte tu ropa, tenemos que ir a entrenar...- ren entró y sacó el traje de baño que más le gusto, para luego volver donde su amigo

.- ren... lo... lo siento... "por qué estoy pidiendo perdón?"

.- ... ... ... ...- ren sale del probador con horo persiguiéndolo, para seco frente al cajero- se cancelan...

.- pero... estos cuestan...- el cajero estaba asombrado por la cantidad de dinero que veía

.- quédese con el resto...- ren sale con la cabeza gacha y la mirada sombría

Ren no era capaz de entender nada de lo que decía horo, recién eran las siete de la mañana y ya le había pasado de todo, respiró profundamente, y se fue a cambiar al igual que horo, en menos de cinco minutos estaban listo con sus trajes de baños puestos

.- ren... lo siento, sorry... jejeje- mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza

.- no... no importa, bueno, ahora a lo que venimos

.- hai... el entrenamiento- empezando a salirle lagrimitas

.- ah... cierto, tengo que enseñarte como se nada- ren se introduce en el agua- ven horo

.- si...- horo se introduce en el agua junto a ren

.- primero te voy a enseñar a flotar, tiéndete sobre el agua- ren sujeta a horo con sus brazos por su espalda- tu eres parte del agua, tu eres agua, déjate llevar por ella- ren va soltando poco a poco a horo cosa de que no se de cuenta- vez que es fácil?

.- oye, si, es muy fácil- horo abre los ojos y se fija en ren- ren...?

.- vez? si puedes flotar- decía mirando a horo

.- no me estas sujetando?

.- no, no ves que estás flotando solito?

.- DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- horo pierde el equilibrio y se hunde

.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! QUE ERES BAKA HORO!- ren empieza a reírse

.- NO ES NADA GRACIOSO!- saliendo del agua y escupiéndola, mientras se acercaba a ren

.- JAJAJAJAJA! CLARO QUE SI!- ren se reía tan fuerte que se cayó al agua riéndose

.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! BOBO!- horo se ríe por la caída de ren, el cual acababa de pararse

.- ... jajaja... bueno, mírame- ren se tiende en el agua- así debes de flotar

.- Ijole!...- mira una ola- ren... ren...

.- ...mmm?- ren cierra sus ojos

.- VIENE UNA OLA!- horo mira asustado a una ola de un metro

.- tu salte del agua, yo me quedo aquí- su voz era tranquila

.- mmmm... bueno- horo sale del agua y ve como ren sigue flotando hasta que llega la ola, y como ren va flotando sobre la ola- WOW! que bakan! esta padrísimo!

.- ves? es muy fácil- decía ren mientras salía del agua e iba a buscar a su amigo

Así paso la mañana, ren enseñando a horo a nadar, como flotar, los movimientos, en fin, todo lo que se debe de aprender para poder nadar. Cuando horo se encontró listo, le aviso a ren, pero este no creyó que lo estuviese, pero como horo insistió tanto... lo dejo.

Horo empezó a nadar, todo andaba bien, hasta que horo comenzó a dudar, pero se tranquilizo, pero... venía una ola, se acordaba de lo que tenía que hacer, ren se lo había dicho, pero al ver la ola, que de por cierto era pasable horo se asusto, y no hizo nada, se le olvido todo, y ya sabrán lo que habrá pasado, exacto, se hundió, ren parpadeo un segundo y horo ya no estaba ahí, se asusto, empezó a nadar como cual nadador profesional en un juego olímpico.

.- HOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Saca a su amigo del agua, lo pone en la arena, un circulo de personas los rodeo

.- POR FAVOR! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- grita ren desesperado, pero la gente no hace nada

Ren se empieza a desesperar aun mas, ren pone su oreja en el pecho de su amigo, late muy lento y suavemente, ren se da cuenta de lo que pasa, y sabe lo que debe de hace, acerca su boca a lo de su amigo, con una mano aprieta la nariz de horo (5), respira hondo y profundo, y comienza a darle respiración boca a boca a horo

ren por favor, horo... despierta, escupe la maldita agua, esto te pasa por no hacerme caso! horo, por qué nunca haces caso, BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAAA!

Horo mueve un ceja, ren se aparta. Horo escupe el agua que tenía adentro, ren lo mira fijamente con una ceja en alto

.- r... ren...?- empieza a abrir sus ojos

.- horo... BAKA! POR QUE NO ME HICISTE CASO!

.- mmm... no te escucho na'a...

La gente se aparta después de aplaudirlos, horo estaba recostado en la arena, siendo afirmado por ren, él cual le sostenía la espalda con su pecho, y su cabeza con un brazo

.- me siento mareado...

.- será por qué casi te ahogas?- su voz era sarcástica

.- eh?... ren veo mover tus labios pero no escucho na'a- decía horo mirando directamente a los ojos de su compañero

.- TUUUUUUUUUUU! SUELTA A HORO! MALDITO BASTARDO!

.- ah?- dicen al mismo tiempo horo y ren

Entonces los ven, horo se asombra mucho mientras una gran sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban diferente... era el...

¿Paréntesis? e aquí el porque de ellos:

(1) Aunque por dentro se estaba derritiendo

(2) Cómo de qué estás haciendo! TE QUIERES COMER A SU MINO! maldita perra!

(3) OO.OO ren! podrías ser actor! piénsalo! y yo te representante!

(4) perra, perra! ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA! PARECES PERRA EN CELO!

(5) ya saben... para que no salga el aire

horo: ya terminó el capítulo?- mientras aparece

chocolana: sip, n.n me ayudas a contestar reviews?

horo: claro!

ren: patéticos- apoyado sobre la pared

horo y chocolana: O.O y cuándo apareció éste?

ren: ...

horo: ... nee

chocolana: ... mmm, te sigue de cerca, neee, si le gustas

horo: obvio, yo soy hermosho

ren: MENTIRA/ I HATE YOU!

horo: no mientas, nn, and… I love you- le tira un beso

ren: O/O

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• fantasma de la niebla ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

chocolana: aquí esta la actualización

horo: ./.U no me dijo que nadase desnudo aunque...

chocolana: no digáis más amigo mío

horo: O.O no me digas que te volviste a acordar de Romeo y Julieta

chocolana: Pues bien, amigo mío, os has acertado, bien he de acordarme de Romeo y Julieta, el conflicto entre esos Capuletos y Montescos...- toma posee dramática

horo: ¬¬ bien, te prohíbo seguir leyendo heero/duo ¬¬ si contienen esa novela de mi best friend

chocolana: Oh! leer o leer! que debo hacer? eh ahi mi dilema

horo: no hay caso- se pega la frente con la mano- ay, que bue, será, n.n me despediré de ambos... lo otro GRACIAS POR LOS DANONINOS! y esperamos que leas y que te haya gustado el capitulo

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• horitazoldick ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

chocolana: te gusto? O.o

horo: que bueno que te hayas divertido n.n

chocolana: T.T me das un review por caridad? T.T- se va a una esquinita y se inca mientras es rodeada por una aura azul oscura, y hunde su cara en su almohada

horo: neee, choco en realidad si le gustó... y O.o mucho!

chocolana: en serio? I.I- se para y desaparece el aura, pero sigue con su almohada- QUE BIEN!- salta

horo: sí, pobre de mi TTOTT pobre TOT

chocolana: neee, el no piensa violarlo... en ese momento XD, aunque si se le va a cruzar hacerlo XDD

horo: neee, yo me quito el trowa, tohma!... digo! trauma! ò.ÓU mucho tiempo con la chocolana!

chocolana: ne, ne, si no es para tanto el trowa, o sea, destrowate!

horo y chocolana: bueno, aquí ta la actualización, chaaaaiiiiiittoooooosss!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Darketa ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

chocolana: le encantó mi fic? .

horo: y lo encontró ingenioso n.n

chocolana: .

horo: y le alegraste su día! eso es bueno!

chocolana: . siiiiii- responde como hipnotizada

horo: aquí ta la continuación, y chocolana esta en fase de ida, así que yo me despido por ambos, Chaoo!


	3. Más inconvenientes

Chocolana: SIIIIIIIII! JO JO JO! YO DE NUEVO! XDDD AUNQUE NO ME QUIERAN VOLVERE! 

Ren: --Uuu par de...

Horo: O.o neee! Chocolatote! O.o por qué no apareció hoshii?

Chocolana: Mi gemela querida? O.o no se...

/ Comienza a nublarse el cielo, rayos... truenos... relámpagos lluvia y granizo

Ren: que?- dijo mientras miraba el cielo

Horo y chocolana: O.O! NO PUEDE SER!

Voz distorsionada: SIII... SI PUEDE! Y ASI ES!- cae un gran rayo y se ve una silueta a oscuras

Chocolana y Horo: POR MEGAMI!

Ren: O.o?

Voz distorsionada: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- se quita la capucha y se acerca- ZCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Horo: .-.Uuu Hoshii!

Chocolana: HOSHII! VOLVISTEEE! nOn- se tira encima de ella y la abazha

Hoshii: zcia es que andaba por ahí... BUSCANDO PANSHITO PARA COMER!

Ren: -o-Uuu que familia mas rancia

Chocolana y hoshii: oh! cállate ren!- lo miran feo

hoshii: horitoooooo... miraaaaaaa- horo se acerca y mira lo que hoshii le muestra, le susurra algo

Horo: AY! EN SERIO!- le salen corazoncitos y un fondo de rosas

Chocolana: muakakakaka... XDDDD- sujeta a ren de los hombros

Horo: ay rencito! mi lindo neko-chan!- se acerca a ren y le planta un beso

Ren: O/oUuu- poco a poquito le comienza a responder, cho deja de sujetar a ren y se alejan de la escena ella y su gemela

Hoshii: jijijiji... ahora si... que comience el fic...- dice susurrando

Señales:

'sarcasmos'

"pensamientos"  
-lo que dicen

- lo que hacen

-dialogo -acción

* * *

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Todo Por Un Simple Encargo ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

---- Capítulo anterior ----

- me siento mareado...

- será por qué casi te ahogas?- su voz era sarcástica

- eh?... ren veo mover tus labios pero no escucho na'a- decía horo mirando directamente a los ojos de su compañero

- TUUUUUUUUUUU! SUELTA A HORO! MALDITO BASTARDO!

- ah?- dicen al mismo tiempo horo y ren

Entonces los ven, horo se asombra mucho mientras una gran sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban diferente... era él...

_¥§§§¥ Más Inconvenientes ¥§§§¥_

- Oye... tranka la vena...- mira a su compañero de viaje

- MIKOMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- horo se para y corre todo emocionado hacia uno de los chicos

-- Ren se acerca- hola pino... y tú? quién diablos eres?- mira de una forma bastante... indiferente al otro chico

- Ren! no seas así, además él es un viejo amigo mío, se llama Mikomi Takahashi- lo abraza por el cuello, y mira a Ren sonriendo

- mucho gusto... Ren Tao- lo mira, y abraza a horo por la cintura, poniéndole muy cerca suyo

- AY! O SEA!- llega y aparta a Horo y a Mikomi- NO TOQUES A MI HORO! ÉL ES MÍO! MÍO! MÍO!- gritaba huecamente Pino, mientras 'aclaraba' la situación

- YO NO SOY TUYO! POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME TOMAS!- gritó horo muy enojado y sonrojado a la vez

- Si, si, como sea... la cosa es... que horo casi pasa a hacer de una put!- apreta los puños de coraje

-- Mikomi y Pino lo miran asombrado, y al igual que Ren, ambos se enojan, por lo sucedido- quién fue la muy put?

- Oigan, no era ninguna señorita de la noche! Además estaba bastante linda!

- por lo menos... supongo, que sabrás como se llama no?- dijo Mikomi mientras jalaba del brazo a Horo

- eh... este... nop- sonríe nervioso

- HOROKEU USUI!- lo toma de ambos brazos y lo zamarrea- CÓMO DEJAS QUE CASI TE BESE UNA CHICA QUE NI SI QUIERA LE SABES SU NOMBRE!

- ay... o sea, cómo me puedes hacer eso?- decía Pino mientras le comenzaba a salir lagrimitas

- pero no lo hizo, gracias a mi... "esa muy put se quería meter con MI horo"

- bueno, arroa, arroa- decía horo mientras seguía siendo zamarreado por Mikomi

- ay! o sea, insensible, deja de hacerle eso!- mira a Mikomi

-- Ren aprieta sus puños...- vamos a seguir entrenando o no?

- eh... si, pero... qué tal si más ratito, no se, yo digo- sonríe- que tal si los dejamos en la pensión?

- hn... como quieras- va a buscar algo y vuelve- toma- le tira una toalla a horo

-- horo la ataja y se la ¿sobrepone?- gracias...

- o sea, los dos viven juntos?- dijo con los párpados BIEN abiertos y sonrojándose.

- sí; yo, Ren, Anna, Tamao, Yoh... de vez en cuando Ryu, Manta y Chocolove, ah! y por supuesto mi hermanita

-- Mikomi mira de arriba hacia abajo a Ren- tienes buen físico

- ¿hn?...- murmura cosas por lo bajo

Y con esa y última y 'gran frase' todos se fueron juntos en dirección a la pensión, mirándose de reojo entre si, el único que no se daba cuenta de esto, era nuestro buen amigo el peliceleste, que veía y explicaba por donde pasaban de lo más feliz de la vida.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Yoh, el cual amablemente les abrió la puerta principal y los invito a pasar con su ya típica sonrisita, miró con asombro a los dos nuevos, a uno lo conocía, claro, era Pino, pero... y el otro, miro a horo bastante rato, como pidiéndole saber quien era, pero bueno... ya sabrán como es de despistado Horo, así que no se dio cuenta. Ren, siendo más vivaz, si noto este gesto.

-- le da un codazo- oye hoto, preséntale tu amiguito- dijo Ren bastante molesto

- eh? uhh- pone una mano detrás su cabeza- gomen Yoh, él es un buen amigo mío- lo indica con su mano- se llama Mikomi, y se quedará un tiempo con nosotros, no te importa, verdad Yoh?

- no, para nada- sonríe- jijiji, todos los amigos de mis amigos son bienvenidos aquí jijijiji

- que relax- acotó Mikomi algo sorprendido

- bueno, ya que lo dejamos aquí no vamos ya?- toma a horo de la muñeca

--Mikomi toma a horo de la otra muñeca- horo, todavía no te vayas, tengo que contarte algo muy importante, se trata de tus padres

-- horo mira hacia ambos- eh... ren, qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?- mientras una gotita le adornaba la frente

- como quieras- ren se va muy disgustado

- eh... etto! ren! no te enojes... etto- mikomi voltea a horo para que lo vea a él

- no importa, ya se le pasará... "además... jajaja"- jala del brazo a horo- vamos a tu pieza? puedo quedarme a dormir contigo, verdad?

- ah... vamos, bueno, si claro- sonríe horo mientras se pregunta que diablos le pasa a ese ren

- ay no! o sea! llega este y ... y...- comienza a salirle lagrimitas- Y PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO! AY HORI! yo... yo... nunca lo creí de ti...- sale llorando quien diablos sabe donde

- eh?- horo mira inocente, no había entendido a lo que se refería pino

- jijijijiji, pero que cosas cree pino- ríe yoh que había observado toda la escenita

- tu tienes la pura cara de despistado, verdad?- pregunta mikomi con una ceja enarqueada

- jijijiji - con una risita enfermante respondió yoh

- eh... etto... vamos ahora a mi pieza?- mira a mikomi, éste le sonríe, para luego afirmar con la cabeza- ok...- se van y dejan a yoh solo

La tarde había pasado bastante tranquila, ya que no estaba ni pino, y menos ren que quien diablos sabia donde se había metido desde que llego ése 'intruso' a quitarle lo suyo... Por mientras en la pieza de Horo, ahora también de Mikomi, éste abrazaba al peliceleste, el cual lloraba como una magdalena ¿qué habría pasado¿cómo ocurrió eso? se preguntaba quien derramaba tantas lágrimas encima del pecho de su amigo

- lo siento horo, pero por lo menos el se recuperará- trataba de animarlo

- pe... pero...- no pudo seguir con la frase ya que comenzó de nuevo a llorar

- ya... ya... por eso pilika se ha quedado... ella no quería que te enteraras...- dijo mientras lo consolaba

Por mientras en quien diablos sabe donde, ren se encontraba caminando, pateando cuanto encontrara en su camino... eso incluye: latas, piedras, perros, niños, personas mayores, dinero, etc. Cuando dejo de andar errante ya eran las 1.800 por lo cual sentía un tantito de hambre, se acercó a una heladería y decidió pedir un helado de agua. La señorita que estaba atendiendo sintió un fuerte escalofrío al ver como esos dorados ojos se clavaban en ella

- eh... eh... en que pu... puedo atenderlo?- sonrío nerviosamente la señorita

- quiero un helado de agua- observa los helado que hay- manzana

- a... si!- saca el helado pedido, sonríe nerviosamente...- aquí tiene, gracias por su compra- se lo entrega

-- ren la miro con una ceja enarqueada- tome...- le entrega el dinero

- oh! eh... eh...- la señorita estaba tan nerviosa que se le había olvidado cobrarle, tomo el dinero con la mano temblando, ren se va

"cada vez los empleados están peor" se dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco que por allí estaba "y ahh...! pero que estúpido es ese horo" Sintió como lo miraban de forma penetrante, volteo un poco y de soslayo se dio cuenta de que era la chica de la heladería, algo no le daba buena espina en ella "ese rostro... me recuerda a..." agitó fuertemente su cabeza y decidió marcharse de allí aún comiendo su helado.

Estuvo vagando por la playa... "demonios..." dijo apretando fuertemente sus puños "si no fuera por... ah! yo estaría todavía aquí con horo... a solas..." se sentó un momento en la arena y contemplo el mar..."pésimo día... primero esa perra trata de meterse con MI horo, luego la llegada de ese idiota esperanzado, y para rematar lo prefiere a él que a mi!" al fijar su último pensamiento un poco de color rojizo subió a su cara. Se paró rápidamente y fue corriendo hasta la pensión Asakura, lo recibió yoh con su típica sonrisa de drogado, pero antes de que alcanzara a preguntar algo, ren ya había subido las escaleras y se dirigía a la pieza de horo, respiro profundo... Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió, saliendo de la habitación un chico muchísimo más alto que él.

- no entres, horo está durmiendo- y con esa frase el chico siguió de largo

- hn... "see, claro, como si te fuese a hacer caso..."- de todas maneras entró en la habitación y encontró a horo con la cara toda empapada

"Horito?" Se acercó despacio y callado donde el nombrado "qué... ¿por qué demonios estabas llorando?" lo mira y se sienta en el futón de este, lo observaba con tristeza, acaricia sus cabellos con suavidad. Sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, algo golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, le dolía ver a su horo así... con lágrimas secas y el rostro afligido... "¿por qué llorabas?" volvió a repetirse, apretó uno de sus puños con fuerzas mientras se mordía el labio, se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer sonreír a su bello ángel de hielo, sangró su labio. Se sorprendió al ver como horo lloraba hasta en sus sueños, lo abrazó delicadamente y besó su mejilla.

- ya... horo, todo va a estar bien...- dijo entre susurros el chino

Siguió repitiéndole eso a horo en susurros hasta que este dejo de llorar, cuando ren se iba a parar horo lo abrazó buscando protección, al chino se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero aún así lo abrazo "Horo..." sonrío tristemente, lo abrazó con aún más fuerza al recordar que había llorado, apoyó su cabeza en el de él y se dejo estar. Paso un buen rato ambos estaban abrazados, de pronto horo comenzó a moverse "ya despertará..." pensó ren mientras con suavidad se paraba del futón y dejaba solo a horo, decidió que mejor sería salir por la ventana.

Luego de un rato el de hokkaido despertó y limpió su rostro, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, volteó su rostro y vió la ventana abierta, se acerca a ella y se queda observando un momento, a lo lejos se visualizaba a ren practicando con su lanza "éste solo piensa en entrenar..." sonrío abiertamente "con razón mi hermana encomendó mi entrenamiento a él..." apoyó sus manos en el marco, comienza a agitar sus manos.

- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!- al escuchar que lo llamaban, Ren volteó su rostro

- QUÉ QUIERES IDIOTA! NO VES QUE ME ESTOY ENTRENANDO!- contestó 'tiernamente' a su amigo

-- Horo solo sonrió ante el 'tierno' comentario y saltó desde la ventana- REN! DÓNDE HABÍAS ESTADO!- gritaba mientras corría en dirección del nombrado

- ¿qué te importa?- respondió con ironía, horo se detuvo al frente de él

- uy... ya no seas! dime... y me importa porque eres mi amigo!- lo mira un tanto extrañado

- já! seee... claro- volvía a comenzar con su entrenamiento, el peliceleste se vuelve a colocar adelante de él

- oye qué te pasa! haz estado más idiota de lo normal hoy!- lo agarra de los hombros- dime qué te pasa?

-- el ojidorado lo mira con ironía y se suelta del agarre del ojinegro- no me molestes, estoy entrenando...- le respondió con frialdad para seguir entrenando

-- Se comienza a marchar, se detiene y voltea- ERES UN IDIOTA!- vuelve a voltearse y comienza a correr

Ren solo mira de soslayo a horo "si... completamente idiota por enamorarme de ti..." y siguió entrenando con su lanza.

Horo había llegado a la pensión, y Mikomi lo vió pero prefirió no decirle nada ya que se veía que estaba algo desconcertado y en esos asuntos el no se metía, no si era desconciertos amistosos. En ese momento en que se dirigía hacia la cocina tocaron la puerta, y como no tenía nada más que hacer fue a ver, pero que sorpresa se llevo horito al ver quien era la persona que había tocado la puerta

- oh... no sabía que vivías aquí!- dijo la persona muy sorprendida

- Oh! pero... si tú eres la chica de...- sonroja- bueno... eres esa chica... ¿qué haces aquí?

- eh... bueno... es que...- sonríe nerviosamente mientras se sonroja- eh... yo... estoy haciendo una encuesta!

- ah... ya! la puedo responder?- dijo un sonriente horo

-- la chica se sonrojó aún más- claro! encantada- sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz- bien... ¿crees qué existen seres mágicos, misterioso, o algo así? Si, no, no se, no lo había pensado

- SI!- respondió animosamente horo, la chica retrocedió nerviosa- ejem...

- eh... jejeje, eh... ya...- leyó la pregunta que seguía- ¿Si alguien te digiera que ha visto a un espíritu... tu? WAAAAA! y sales corriendo; estás loco! los espíritus no existen; le crees...; mmm... depende...

- LE CREO! LOS ESPÍRITUS SI EXISTEN!- respondió/gritó ofendido horo

- eh... ya... y la última... ¿Te ha pasado/visto algo que la mayoría de las personas no lo creerían? Si; no; no se

- mmm...- dudo un rato...- si...- le sonrío a la chica

-- la chica escribió los votos y cerró su cuaderno con una sonrisa- oye... ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo?

-- horo sonrie seductoramente- claro que quiero... ¿Donde nos juntamos?

-- la chica se acerca y le susurra el lugar, horo solo sonrie

En la noche cuando ya estaban todos acostados, supuestamente durmiendo una silueta se levanto entre la oscuridad y salió hacia la noche, de andar silencioso y aura escondida llegó hasta un lugar, estaba cubierto con una capa con capucha, de frente cerca de un árbol alguien lo esperaba, se sacó la capucha, sus ojos se iluminaron con el brillo de la luna y sonrió para ella, quien esperaba se acercó.

- Pensé que no llegarías...- susurró mientras por fin se veía, de facciones suaves, piel aperlada, ojos rosa y cabello castaño.

- jejeje... lo siento...- contestó sonriéndole- ah! soy horo...- comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente

- Nöele Azira- le extendió la mano sonriéndole- a dónde vamos?

- eh... no se...- le contestó algo apenado mientras miraba al suelo

- ay... no importa... jaja, yo se a donde...- la chica tomó de la mano a horo y lo llevó a una fiesta

Pasó toda la noche con aquella chica que había conocido por casualidad del destino (1) andaban de fiesta en fiesta, bailaron de todo. Horo lo había pasado de maravilla, se había sentido bien... EXCELENTE, se sentía el centro del mundo (2) la chica era tan dulce con él, además de que era hermosa, sonreía solo para él y él lo sabía. Cuando fue la hora de regresar a la pensión horo se entristeció mucho y miró a la chica desanimadamente

- ya me tengo que ir...- sonrió falsamente- cuídate! nos vemos otro día

- claro que si horo!- la chica se acerco a él y le besó en la comisura de los labios, horo solo se sonrojó

- cl... claro...- sonrío nerviosamente sonrojado y comenzó a irse

- te espero pasado mañana en el mismo lugar!- gritó la chica volteando para el otro lado, largándose a correr

Horito solo sonrío feliz "wow... que linda... ay! quizás ahora si consigo una novia!" estaba tan contento por ese 'beio' pensamiento que llegó corriendo a la pensión Asakura, eran las 4.00, pero al entrar se sacó con cuidado los zapatos y entró silenciosamente hasta su pieza en donde guardo la capa, después se dirigió a las aguas termales y se introdujo en ellas "mmm... es tan..." pero antes de seguir escuchó como se corría la puerta, se hundió en el agua y un cuerpo se introdujo en esta.

El rato pasaba y horo seguía ahí, escondido de alguien quien no sabía quien era "por qué no se va... por qué no se va?", cuando el peliceleste no resistió más la falta de aire (3) salió a la superficie para encontrarse a un gatito de ojos dorados durmiendo.

- O.o pero si es ren- dijo casi sin voz para si

- que... demonios... voy a ganarte...- hablaba dormido Ren

-- horo comenzaba reírse cuando se tapó la boca para no ser escuchado- "habla dormido! jajaja"

- soy el gran... Ren Tao... mmm... estúpido hoto...

- QUE ES HORO! DALE!- grito horo parándose haciendo que agua cayera encima de ren

- PERO QUÉ! - ren se despierta y abre los párpados- Horo... ¿por qué no estás en tu pieza?

- eh... etto... porque... ¿qué haces tú aquí a estás horas!- trata de evadir el tema

- horo... responde lo que te pregunté...- lo mira somnoliento, pero serio

- eh... bueno... porque... quise bañarme mientras veía la luna!- contestó bastante nervioso- y tú?

- ah... bueno, yo siempre vengo a esta hora- volvió a apoyar su rostro en sus brazos que estaban en un respaldo

- Ren... tienes sueño?- se acerca mientras pregunta

- yo...? no... que va...- comienza a quedarse dormido- es solo... tu imagi...nacióoonnn...- queda profundamente dormido

Horo sonríe, ren se veía tan... infantil, tan tierno, parecía un pequeño gatito acurrucado. Se levanto tratando de mover lo menos posible el agua, silenciosamente miró por última vez a ren con una sonrisa en el rostro... En el camino andaba con cuidado, pendiente a cualquier movimiento y/o sonido, cuando por fin llego a su habitación se acostó en su futón y se quedó dormido... En sus sueños recordaba la linda 'velada' que había pasado con esa 'tierna' chica, con la cual se juntaría en dos días más, estaba ansioso, y soñaba con aquello. Pero como la oscuridad no es eterna llegó la luz del día, un rayito de luz le llega directo a los párpados... Con pereza se levantó y... observó algo que lo dejó muy sorprendido...

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó y se escuchó por toda la pensión

* * *

Chocolana: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHI TA! XDDD TT malo, forme, charcha, latoso y demases TT 

Hoshii: Chooo-chaaaann...- la mira con cara de 'sigues con eso y te golpeo'

Chocolana: DEFIENDEME HORO!- se esconde detras de horo- O.o HORO!

/Se puede apreciar a un horo con cara de Sadico con un latigo, voltemos un poco y nos encontramos con un palido chinito con los ojos de platito amarrado a una sillita

Hoshii: o.o funga... fu... fu?

Horo: MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!- rie desquiciadamente

Chocolana: etto... hoooorroooo- interrumpe la escena- enviaron danoninos! y jugo!

Horo: DANONINOOOOOOOOOOO!- suelta el latigo y voltea a ver a cho- DAMEEEEEEEE! wJUGOOO! PADRINOS MAGICOS!- le sale el trauma del profesor Crocket

Hoshii: O.o que miedo! XD- suelta a ren, no sin antes sacarle muchas fotos para venderlas por internet a un alto precio

Chocolana: 3 para mi, 2 para horo, 2 para yoh, 2 para ren, 2 para lyzerg, 2 para hao- los separa y le entrega a los que estan- ahi estan los juguitos

Hoshii: y... para mi no hay?- se aparta, se sienta en un rinconcito y una aura negra la rodea

Horo: DANONINOOOOOOOO JUGOOOOOOOO!- toma lo suyo y se sienta cerca a comer

Ren: ... prefiero la leche... pero el yoghurt esta bien- toma lo que le corresponde y se sienta al lado de horo

Chocolana: etto... hoshii?- se acerca a hoshii, quien come panshito- neee... yo te doy!- le entrega un danonino- el otro danonino a madias al igual que juguito, shi?

Hoshii: TwT gracias cho-chan!- el aura desaparece y toma su danonino- YOH! HAO-SAMA! ... ¬¬ LYSERG! (maldito...)

/En una nube de tierra aparecen los tres nombrados (gritados)

Yoh: WAAAAAAAAA!- se tira encima de los danoninos y el jugo, toma las tres cosas que le pertenecen y sale corriendo para que anna no se las quite- GRACIAS!

Lyserg: mmm...- se acerca y toma lo suyo- muchisimas gracias... ¿pero quien lo manda?

Hoshii: los danoninos **horitazoldick**, y los juguitos **fantasma de la niebla**... ahora... VETE!- hoshii y cho patean a lyserg el cual sale volando

Hao: JAJAJAJA QUE VUELE! o.o digo... QUE ARDAAAAAAAA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA- rie desquiciadamente- ejem...- se acerca toma sus dos danoninos, su jugo y se va a la oscuridad

Horo: estaba rico...- ve con hambre el danonino de ren- me das...?- pone carita de cachorrito mojado abandonado

Ren: hn...- lo mira un rato, se lo entrega- ya que...

Horo: muchisimas gracias ren!- lo abraza, el chino se coloca rojo, horo lo suelta y come el danonino

Chocola y Hoshii: O.o mejor agradezcamos los reviews... AHORAAAAAA! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Para: Moon Shadow Witch**

Chocolana: -.-Uuu disculpa por la demora... aqui esta la continuacion!

hoshii: hai! y esperamos que te guste y dejes un lindo reviewcito

Chocolana: -.- no se si tara gracioso... T.T esta horrible!

Hoshii: comienzas con eso y TE MASACRO CHO-CHAN!- saca su posecion de objetos

Chocolana: TT espero que te cuides, que estes bien y que te haya gustado...- cho comienza a irse disimuladamente

**Para: Hoshii!**

Chocolana: bueno hoshii, como digas hoshii

Hoshii: sip. asi que creelo... ESCRIBES BIEN!

Chocolana: T.T pero... pero

Hoshii: ESCRIBES BIEN!- casi golpeandola

Chocolana: T.T como digas hoshii!- temblando

Hoshii: bien... gracias a mi misma por el review! XDD

**Para: DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**

Chocolana: GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA!

Hoshii: O.o ¬¬ no deberias de fugarte del colegio... pero que mas da n.n

Chocolana: WIIIIIIIIIIII! esta es la continuacion! espero que te guste! o! DETESTO A ESA ZORRA DE NÖELE!

Hoshii: sip, pero bueno... nosotras tambien esperamos que no lo vuelvas a sacar... que o si no a cho le da un ataque

Chocolana: haaaaaaaai TT shi! shi! mi tambien hablar por msn! X.x y... O.o tengo sentido del humor marca Cho-chan!

Hoshii: n.n si cho-chan, esperamos que sigas con tus fics

Chocolana: CONTINUALOS POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRR! DAFYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- cho cae desmayada dramaticamente- one...gai...

Hoshii: u.úU... XDDD Szia!

**Para: SteDiethel**

Chocolana: O.o bueno... TT siento lo de tu pc, NO MERECIA MORIR TAN JOVEN! POR QUE! POR QUEEEEE!- cae al suelo con lagrimitas falsas mientras sigue gritando

Hoshii: Cho-chan... n.ñ

Chocolana: DIGANME POR QUEEEEEEE! POR QUE! UNA ALMA TAN NOBLE!

Hoshii: Cho-chan... u.úU

Chocolana: POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? NO MERECIA ESO!

Hoshii: maldita sea... CHOCOLANA!

Chocolana: eh... hai?- deja todo el dramatismo de lado

Hoshii: eso paso hace mucho! seguramente ya debe estar viva o que se yo!

Chocolana: O.o buen punto! n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! CUIDATE Y SALUDAME A TU PC!- cho salta de emocion

**Para: horitazoldick**

Chocolana y Hoshii: SIIIIIIII! ES NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITAAAAA!

Hoshii: es VIEJA DE (CENSURA) AHORA SE SABE QUIEN (CENSURA) ES Y COMO (CENSURA) ES!

Chocolana: etto... jijijiji... pero me gusto su nombre, ademas que lo saque de pokemon XD Noel al cual le agregue una E y le puse ¨ a la O que viene de Charme**leon** y Azira de Ch**ariza**rd...

Hoshii: n.n cho es ingeniosa... y loka -.-Uuu n.n! pero asi la quiero- abraza a cho, cho corresponde

Chocolana: xDDD tu reviews nunca faltan... bueno... casi nunca XD

Hoshii: XDDD gracias por el comentario de que te gustan y por las razones!- cho y hoshii saltan

Chocolana: GRACIAS POR LOS DANONINOS! Y ESPERAMOS QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI! CUIDATE!

**Para: fantasma de la niebla**

Chocolana: XDDDDDDDD HORO DESNUDO!

Hoshii: Cho lo penso, pero al final decidio no... iria demasiado rapido, y ya VA rapido

Chocolana: Te encanto?- con estrellita en los ojitos- T.T pero de seguro este nooooooooooo

Hoshii: CHO-CHAN! CALLATE! sip, nosotras queremos matarla... pero cho tiene planes

Chocolana: MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA Y KA!- mira feo- es marca registrada

Hoshii: muchas gracias por los jugos...- toma jugo, cho se lo quita y tambien toma- T.T chooo

Chocolana: nwn! ta dicco!- se lo entrega a hoshii- naaa, lo toalla que ren le tiro a horo es la que nos mandaste! asi que gracias

Hoshii: esperamos que esten bien ambos, y que les haya gustado el capi!

Chocolanay Hoshii: GRACIAS Y CUIDENSE!

/Despues de agradecer los reviews...

Cho: O.o mira hoshii- susurrando, hoshii mira

Hoshii: que lindos... dejemoslos?- susurrando

Cho: ya... pero antes... saquemos fotos

Hoshii: hai...- se acercan y comienzan a tomar fotos de horo durmiendo sobre las piernas de ren mientras este apoya su cabeza en la cadera de horo y sus manos en la cabecita de horo- que cutes...

Chocolana: bueno, eso fue todo... hasta pronto y cuidence...

Hoshii: hai... dejen reviewcitos...

Chocolana y Hoshii: Szia...- se alejan de la escena

Explicacion de los parentesis:

(1) LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEEEEEENNN!  
(2) o también conocido como "el oyo del queque" XD (3) O.o! duro como 50 segundos X.x O.o yo solo duro 30!


	4. Pequeñas Sorpresas

Chocolana: Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo sin actualizar (OMG! No me maten!) lo hare n.nUuu 

Hoshii: ¬¬ Ya era hora, mira que paso Año nuevo!

Chocolana: TT Hoshii!! No me trates asi!! TOT

Horo: ... Reeen...

Ren: ...

Horo: Ren... REN!!- loa braza por el cuello

Ren: ya, ya... Feliz dia atrasado- rapido beso fugaz en los labios

Horo: Oh... Feliz diaaa mi Rency!- siendo abrazado por Ren

Chocolana y Hoshii: Oh! Que lindo

Chocolana: PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO! NO DEJARE QUE PASEN MAS DE TES MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR!!

Hoshii: Y ahora el fic!

_Señales_:

'sarcasmos  
'"pensamientos"  
-lo que dicen  
-- lo que hacen   
-dialogo -acción

* * *

_¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ _**Todo Por Un Simple Encargo** _¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥_

_---- Capítulo anterior ----_

_Horo sonríe, ren se veía tan... infantil, tan tierno, parecía un pequeño gatito acurrucado. Se levantó tratando de mover lo menos posible el agua, silenciosamente miró por última vez a ren con una sonrisa en el rostro... En el camino andaba con cuidado, pendiente a cualquier movimiento y/o sonido, cuando por fin llegó a su habitación se acostó en su futón y se quedó dormido... En sus sueños recordaba la linda 'velada' que había pasado con esa 'tierna' chica, con la cual se juntaría en dos días más, estaba ansioso, y soñaba con aquello. Pero como la oscuridad no es eterna llegó la luz del día, un rayito de luz le llega directo a los párpados... Con pereza se levantó y... observó algo que lo dejó muy sorprendido..._

_- ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!- gritó y se escuchó por toda la pensión._

* * *

**_¥§§§¥ Pequeñas Sorpresas ¥§§§¥_**

- hnn...- sigue acurrucándose, se tapa aún más.

- !AY¡¡¡QUE LINDO!!!- contempla la visión muy atento.

- Meow...- comienza a ronronear...mueve sus manitas gatunamente gatuna.

En ese momento llegaron todos los demás habitantes de la pensión, y cuando digo todos, eran todos los habitantes normales de la pensión: Yoh, Anna, Manta (que estaba de visita y se tendría que ir luego del desayuno), Ryu, Tamao, y hasta los espíritus. Menos Pino que dormía con Orejeras y Mikomi porque había salido, por lo que no se encontraba.

Y al ver la escena todos quedaron pasmados. Ren Tao, el chino de la gran dinastía, con Horo... en la cama de Horo... abrazándolo... ¿Mientras que ronroneaba? ya... eso era raro... MUY raro... casi como legendario, mítico... Parpadeaban una y otra vez aún no creyendo la escena que apreciaban, pero la imagen no cambiaba y ahí, en la misma cama se podía ver a un muy sonriente Horo, quizás demasiado sonriente.

- Horo... ¿Qué hace Ren en tu cama?- preguntó muy por lo bajo Yoh, todos en silencio esperaban aquella respuesta.

- Etto... etto... la verdad...- se acercan un poco más- es que... él...- todavía más cerca, más atentos- él...- aún más- no se n.n llegó solo- cae todos al más puro estilo anime.

- n.ñUuu Y... ¿por qué no lo despiertas y ya?- interrogó Yoh, el resto todavía no se recobraban de su caída.

- Mmm... por tres simples razones- gran smile- primero, se enojaría y con lo agresivo que es en las mañanas terminaría echo pedacitos nn, segundo... es Ren, y tercero... se ve muy mono así y está calientito...- a todos les sale una ENORME gotita.

- ¬¬ Bueno, todos... se largan a sus habitaciones, es muy temprano...- todos asienten ante la orden de la gran itako y se largan- no hagas algo malo Horo...- se va.

- I.I Algo... ¿malito cómo que?- parpadea repetidas veces viendo la puerta ya cerrada desde hace un rato, hasta que escucha un ronroneo- mmm...- ve al pelinegro emitiendo aquel sonido- ¡¡que lindo te ves!!- se acomoda y se vuelve a quedar dormidito.

Unas horas después el niponés del norte se despierta unos momentos antes de lo habitual y encuentra que aún hay un gatito durmiente en su cama, sonrió para sus adentros, bien... esto de ver a Ren... durmiendo... sonriendo lindamente le daba miedo, pero le quedaba muy bien esa sonrisa tierna. Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y tratando de no despertarlo, no vaya a ser que el gatito decida sacar sus garras y herirlo de muerte con ese humor que se gastaba en las mañanas.

Lo cargó entre sus brazos cuando ya se encontraba de pie, se paró. A penas sintió esos cálidos y fornidos brazos sosteniéndole solamente se acurrucó más, dejando escuchar un leve murmullo de su parte, que lo hacía parecer más a un pequeño gatito, el mayor le quedó mirando a su cara comenzando a caminar con cuidado procurando de no pasar a golpear a quien llevaba cargado. Llegando a la habitación de éste, se acercó hacia el tendido futón, pero antes de dejarlo en él, lo aproximó un poco más hacia su rostro y con su naricita acarició la otra mientras sonreía tontamente.

- Te vez hermoso...- susurró cerca depositándolo en el futón.

Al dejar de sentir ese calor tan exquisito frunció el ceño y estiró un poco su brazo como si intentase de atrapar algo, como si se tratase de gatito que estira sus garritas para alcanzar su objetivo.

El peliceleste al verlo seguía sonriendo mientras negaba por la cabeza. "Se ve hermoso" seguía pensando, hasta que se dio cuenta. "¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?... Bueno... ¿es cierto, no? En todo caso lo digo como amigo ¿verdad? ah... ah... mejor me largo" E hizo actos sus palabras, se fue de ahí hacia la cocina a ver si podía picar algo antes del desayuno.

Asi pasaron dos horas hasta que por fin era lo hora del desayuno, Ren se desperezó y vistió consecutivamente, había dormido mucho, y eso era muy raro en él... Cuando bajó hacia el comedor la mayoría ya estaban sentados.

- ¡hasta que despertaste beio durmiente!- dijo mientras se le tiraba encima a abrazarlo.

- ¡Quítate Hoto!- dijo zafándose del chico con un bello y tierno rubor.

- Con que esas tenemos...- dijo infantilmente con un dulce puchero.

Así se dio inicio a un adormilado desayuno, tal vez resultó demasiado callado para algunos, pues si bien Horo y Ren no estaban discutiendo al nivel requerido y acostumbrado por todos igual peleaban. El desayuno en si no había sido relevante, aunque Ren simplemente se sentía un tanto... 'observado' sabía que lo miraban a él y a Horo a cada instante, miradas iban y venían, y ciertamente eso ya le estaba incomodando "¿Y a éstos qué les pasa?" Se preguntó Ren a si mismo mientras intentaba comer tranquilo y sin hacer su pregunta gritada en ese mismo momento, observó al lindo chico de ojos negros de soslayo, éste comía como si nada, ya habían discutido... "¿Gatito durmiente...?" enarqueó una ceja al recordar el tierno apodo, suspiró, como detestaba a ese Pino que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al de Hokkaido. Cuando por fin había terminado el desayuno, todos se levantaron y fueron ha hacer lo correspondiente (En este caso Pino se fue a ordenar sus cosas).

Saliendo al jardín al peliceleste no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que tirársele encima al chino, literalmente, enredando sus brazos en ese cuello. El Tao, al sentir aquel contacto siento como una extraña corriente lo dejaba rígido recorriéndole toda la columna vertebral, mientras que su rostro se teñía de un fuertísimo rubor. No tardó en reaccionar y se lo sacó de encima, volteando, para evitar que el más alto viese sus mejillas adornadas con color carmín. Horo sólo bufó, molesto y divertido a la vez.

- ¡Estúpido tiburón¿Quién te entiende?- comentó molesto- Así no te comportabas esta mañana...

- ¿Esta mañana¿A qué te refieres idiota¡Yo siempre me comporto igual!- encaró al norteño de forma automática.

- Seee, claro. Hoy día mientras dormías hasta ronroneabas y todo eso...- contraatacó mientras una sonrisa burlona acompañaba lo expresado.

- ¿Q... Qué¡¿QUÉ YO QUE¡NO, JAMÁS!- respondió gritando al ataque ante tal ¿mentira?

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ¡Estabas en mi cama! Acurrucándote a mi lado mientras ronroneabas...- contestó de igual forma mientras lo apuntaba

- ¡MENTIRA¡BLASFEMIA¡NUNCA HARÍA ESO!- se defendió ofuscado.

- ¿QUÉ NO¡PREGUNTÉMOSLE A YOH!- gritó determinado a hacerle verle a Ren que él tenía la razón.

- ¡BIEN¡PREGUNTÉMOSLE!- Cuando exclamó esto, una pequeña inseguridad comenzó a apoderarse de su persona.

Ambos partieron en busca del juez, llámese Yoh, quien determinaría cual de los dos tenía la razón, y nada más que la absoluta razón. Cuando por fin lo encontraron estaba junto a Amidamaru, entrenando... El pobre realmente se veía cansado, las cascaditas de lágrimas fluían por sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando vio llegar a dos de sus amigos sonrío como pudo, ambos saludaron y luego lo atacaron verbalmente, hablando al mismo tiempo, dejando al pobre Yoh un enredo, sonrío tranquilizadoramente.

- ¿Chicos, pasa algo?- inquirió con una sonrisita, aún realizando el agotador ejercicio.

- Este idiota de aquí- señalando 'sutilmente' a Horo- dice que estaba en su cama durmiendo y ronroneando.

- y abrazándolo, jijijijji- añade un feliz Yoh.

- ¡No! El no dijo eso... sólo dijo...- y fue ahí que su boca se paralizó, le había caído mil ladrillos en la cabeza de una, un poema de horror y espanto era su rostro.

- Te lo dije antena parabólica ambulante- sonrió socarronamente al ver la cara de Ren.

No comento algo más, se largo de allí, que humillación y... ¿En qué momento había ido a parar a la habitación y... cama de Horo¿Por qué no recordaba algo de eso¿Habría hablado dormido? Oh no, que Kami-sama no lo quisiera así, se quedó sin respirar por un segundo, no... no podía ser posible, si fuese así ya Hoto, SU Hoto querido lo hubiese molestado, o por lo menos tratado diferente. Recuperando su aliento ante tal razonamiento siguió meditando, pero aún así... ¿Se había acostado con él? No en el mal sentido, mas entonces... ¿Cómo había despertado en su habitación como siempre? Una brisa le llegó al rostro, una diminuta hojita rozó su cuerpo. Horo... ¡Había sido él! Lo había llevado cargado hasta su habitación...

Se quedó divagando, hasta que llego Horo a su lado.

- Ponte a entrenar, quiero mil vueltas a la pensión en dos horas, luego quiero que hagas quinientas sentadillas ¿Entendido?- Dijo fríamente- luego veré que más.

- ¿¡QUÉEEE¡Nooooooooooooo¿MÁS¡Tu me quieres mataaaaaaaar!- de solamente pensar todo lo que haría ya estaba agotado.

- Ve, Ahora, si es que quieres comer- dijo tajante, provocando en Horo una reacción inmediata.

No dijo más. Horo salió corriendo como alma y/o víctima que persigue la Itako. Ren sonrió mientras veía como se alejaba el peliceleste. Quizás... pudiese tratar de conquistarlo. Sin siquiera pensarlo empezó a soñar con el joven que ahora lo traía loco. Cuando de pronto sintió como alguien lo interrumpía, ahí de nuevo estaba ese rubio molestoso ¿Ahora qué quería?

- Ay, o sea no ¿Eres último, cachai?- le decía a Ren mientras se veía un puntito de Horo a lo lejos corriendo.

- Hnn...- no lo mira, pero si hace una mueca de molestia.

- O sea... ¿Te estoy hablando cachai? Ay... eres super antipático ¡nada que ver!- le seguía molestando- Hello, te estoy hablando...

- Hmf...- bufó molesto sin tomarle atención.

- ¡Aix! Me largo eres último último- se va fresamente de nuevo hacia la pension, mientras murmura cosas como:- In my life había conocido a alguien tan así...

Y Mientras Ren comienza a ejercitarse Horo sigue corriendo pensando seriamente que el chino debe de odiarlo mucho para hacerle todo eso, las imágenes de un Ren furioso, molesto, y pegándole pasan frente a sus ojos, aunque, posteriormente y casi de forma inmediata revive las lindas imágenes de esa mañana. Mentalmente se cuestionó: "Me pregunto... ¿Cómo sería Ren de chica... Mmm..." Pero como la imaginación de Horito en esos ámbitos son escasas se imagino al mismo Ren con un kimono con flores rosadas en un fondo rosa, con un paraguas en el mismo color. Ante ésto sólo se puedo echar a reír mientras que en parte se ruborizaba in-notoriamente, pero, por estar tan distraído y casi se da contra un árbol. Se recriminó: "Noooo, Debo apurarme..." Se dijo para tomar más ritmo en su labor.

Pasó la tarde, un día realmente agotador para el pobre del Usui, no sólo había corrido, hacho sentadillas, no, sino que además había hecho flexión de brazos, levantamiento de pesas, abdominales, y cuantas sandeces se le habían ocurrido a 'su entrenador personal'. Cuando por fin se había acabado todo cayó literalmente rendido al suelo, sus músculos no rendían más.

- Hoto, no seas vago y levántate- dijo el de ojos dorados mirándolo desde arriba.

- Hnn...- fue todo a su favor, trató de ver a su compañero, sin embargo estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera podía hablar.

Sin más Ren lo agarró del hombro y de la cintura llevándolo hacia adentro de la estructura donde nuestro queridísimo y hueko Pino puso un grito de espanto en el cielo al mismo tiempo que llegaba el otro inquilino de quien diablos sabe donde (Si no lo recuerdan, se llama Mikomi). El de ojos dorados miró amenazante cuando vio que ambos chicos querían 'ayudar' a Horo. ¿Pues y el de Hokkaido? Ya había caído rendido hace mucho ante el sueño. O por lo menos, eso parecía.

En una pelea muda se diputaron el que se ganaría el 'trofeo', llámese Horokeu Usui en este caso.

¿Hubo ganador? Pues claro que sí, para desgracia fue ése...

* * *

Chocolana: El cap esta un poquitito mas corto... Pero estoy desesperada, necesito terminar otrros fis mas antes de que termine Febrero! 

Hoshii: See... Bueno, sera. A mi me gusta este cap, Horo Ren y a usted...?- queda con la boca abierta

Chocolana: Eh... mejor no los interrumpamos.

Hoshii: Yo sacare fotos... y las vendere por internet!- sigilosa comienza a sacar fotos

Chocolana: Y por mientras... Apura Hoshii!- Hoshii termina de sacar fotos

Hoshii: Agradezcamos los Reviews!!!!

_**Para Nicky:**_

Chocolana: Bueno, ya debes de saberlo… Grito por encontrarse a un lindo gatito

Hoshii: Llamese Ren, en su cama

Chocolana: jejeje. Gracias por decir que te bueno hermanita, cuidate y besos!

Hoshii: Gracias por el review!!

_**Para Fantasma de la niebla:**_

Chocolana: Gracias Uuu, no se como habra quedado este cap O.o

Hoshii: O.o tanto asi? Caerte? Pobrecita…

Chocolana: XD Edro! Dejala!! Y…

Hoshii: - GRACIAS!!!- ojitos brillosos y fondo de burbujas

Chocolana: Vale, se los entrego!! Muchas gracias!

Hoshii: Asi animas a mi hermana ¬¬ Gemela irresponsable!

Chocolana: TT JURO QUE ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO! NO DEJARE QUE PASE MAS DE TRES MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR!!! TOT LO JURO!

Hoshii: Bien- asiente- gracias por el review, tu igual cuidate

_**Para Sad Whisper:**_

Chocolana: Ups… ejem… v.v perdon?

Hoshii: Con un simple perdon no basta por tu demora! Avtualizaras mas seguido!!

Chocolana: v.v Si hoshii-chan

Hoshii: HOROREN FOREVER!!! Gracias por felicitar a Cho

Chocolana: Gracias por el reviewcito!!!

_**Para Lia-chan:**_

Chocolana: SIS!!!- la abraza tambien

Hoshii: TT me cambias!!!

Chocolana: No, no… ven- abrazo grupal- Soy mega hiper buena? Naaa, eso lo dices porque eres mi hermana.

Hoshii: Que bueno que te haya encantado.

Chocolana: Naaa, no eres mala Oka, seguire muchisimo mas seguido! Lo juro!! TT!!

Hoshii: de eso me encargo yo ¬¬

Chocolana: Uuu Yo tambien te quiero, gracias por el review, bai bai!

_**Para horitazoldick:**_

Chocolana: Hola!

Hoshii: ¬¬ Por que siempre empiezas tu?! Yo quiero!

Chocolana: Segura que eres Ira y no envidia?

Hoshii: Segura! La locura es creativa! Y si, es una Perra!!

Chocolana: Ejem… yo no le mostre un video sadomaso a Horo para darles idea, no, no- silbando

Hoshii: DANONINOSSS!! Siii, gracias!! TwT eres tan buena!

Chocolana: o.ó creo que me estas cambiando- Hoshii la abraza- vale, Luego pasare los danoninos!

Hoshii: nn y… SOLO YO AMENAZO A MI GEMELA! O.Ó!!

Chocolana: Esta bien Hoshii, mientras que me haga actualizar, prometo hacerlo mas seguido! TT y gracias por todo!

_**Para Moon Shadow Witch:**_

Hoshii: Este lo comenzare yo porque es el ultimo ¬¬… Hola!

Chocolana: TT Gracias, pero ahora si que me demre caleta (mucho) TT

Hoshii: Promete actualizar mas seguido, gracias!

* * *

Hoshii: Ejem... Bueno... Sutilmente le dejare lo que les mandaron cerquita... quizas le an alguna utilidad

Chocolana: Yo creo que lo encontraran... Gracias por los reviews! Cuidenseeee


End file.
